Adiós Star
by fabysfafa
Summary: Star sigue casada con ese tipo feo y malo... ese tipo feo y malo casi lástima a MI Robin... pero alguien llegará para salvarlo... jaja... si, lo se... un sumary horrible, pero no importa... jaja... SxR, acepto con gusto reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores bueno... aki presento un fic ke me han dicho ke ta bueno, pero necesito sus opiniones**

**Declaimer:** Los TT no son míos, ni Tamaran... ni la Torre-T, ni la nave-T ni nada lo ke realmente sale en la serie de los TT... pero algunos personajes nunca antes vistos en la serie si son míos también es mía la historia y el drama y sus dialogos y las faltas de ortografía XD (ya me emocioné)

Aviso! Este fic es MUY parecido a uncapitulo real de los TT ke se llama "La boda" no me maten por ello... pero de lo ke es seguro es ke tiene cosillas diferentes... (muy diferentes diría yo)... y la razón por ke la ke esté así este fic (de parecerse a ese capitulo (aunke solo va a ser para este capitulo de los ke va a haber) de "La boda") es por ke... mmmm... un video ke vi me inspiró (ke lamentablemente no lo puedo mostar u.u)

Bien... dejo de parlabería y aki se los dejó

* * *

**Adiós Star...**

(Tal vez este fic se parezca al capitulo de "La boda" (donde Star se iba a casar) pero trae cosas diferentes)  
Era un mañana... Chico Bestia caminaba por la Torre-T, cuando pasaba por la habitación de Starfire se detuvo al ver que Star pasaba por ahí cargando muchas cosas de su habitación. Llegaron Raven, Cyborg y Robin a ver que sucedía al ver que Star sacaba todas sus cosas de su habitación (es como el mismo comienzo de el capitulo "La boda").  
Cyborg: Ahhhh, Starfire?  
Star: mmmm?  
CB: Vas a algún lado?  
Star: Me voy a Tamaran  
Raven: Y te llevas todas tus cosas  
Star: Por que...no voy a regresar...  
Todos excepto Star: QUE!  
Star: yo me voy a... casar  
Todos excepto Star: QUE!  
Robin al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Star se calló en el piso... todos voltearon al ver que le pasaba... parecía que Robin se había traumado o algo por el estilo. Todos se subieron a la Nave-T. Al estar arriba de ella se encaminaron hacia Tamaran para llevar a Star a su planeta. Star le contaba a sus amigos sobre ke ya ansiaba volver a su planeta.  
Robin: Te vas a casar! (Robin todavía no podía creer que Star se fuera a casar)  
Raven: Si... se va a casar...  
Robin: Y quien va a ser tu esposo!  
Star: Mmmm... No lo se... mi esposo es elegido por el gran gobernante de Tamaran...  
Robin: Que! te vas a casar, y no lo conoces!  
Star: mmmm...  
CB: Y bien... en donde estamos?  
Star: En el planeta Tamaran, mi hogar...

Se encaminaron todos al palacio (no se si sea palacio, o lo que sea esa cosa que parece castillo). Vieron al gran gobernante de Tamaran... Robin se acercó a Star.  
Robin: Star, segura que quieres hacerlo?  
Star: ...  
Llegó el gran gobernante y le muestra a Star su futuro esposo (un tipo el cuál está guapisisisisisisisisisisisimo, según Star).  
Gran Gobernante: Muy bien... Starfire, te casarás el día de hoy en la noche con Lektoriko (no se me ocurría otro nombre)  
Star: Esta bien...  
Robin ardía... no podía creer que Star se casara ese mismo día.  
Star fue a su habitación a prepararse para su boda, Robin subía hasta la habitación de Star por la pared de afuera para que ningún guardia lo viera. Star vio el vestido que se iba a poner... dio vueltas con el... y vio su comunicador T, le vino a la mente muchas imágenes (la segunda aparición de Red X y quería comprobar que no era de nuevo Robin ("X"), cuando Robin se fue a aprender como pelear mejor ("La búsqueda"), cuando abrazó a Robin al verlo con bien ("The end -part 2-")y Cuando de nuevo lo abrazó cuando el se fue a buscar a Raven ("The end -part 2-")) Al recordar esas imágenes fue directo a su balcón (supongo que para pensar), Robin llegó cuando ella estaba viendo su planeta desde aquél balcón. Al verlo se puso muy feliz...  
Robin: Vente! vamonos de aki!  
Star: Robin... lo siento... yo no puedo...  
Star se volteo, Robin desapareció de la nada, ya cuando de nuevo Star volteo a verlo, el ya no estaba, se puso muy triste. Se fue a poner su vestido de novia ya ke ya casi era hora de su boda...

Ya en el lugar donde iban a celebrar su matrimonio (creo que era una iglesia) ya todo estaba listo... Star fue a dicho lugar para que empezara la ceremonia, ahí el gran gobernante se le acerca... y se va a su puesto (parece que allá en Tamaran el gran gobernante es el sacerdote), el novio llegó... se encaminaron hacia el altar... El gobernante dice muchas cosas que dice el sacerdote... cuando dijo.  
GGobernante: Lektoriko, aceptas a Starfire como tu esposa... tratarla y amarla por el resto de tu vida?  
Lektoriko: Si... acepto.  
GGorbernante: Muy bien... y tu Starfire, aceptas como esposo a Lektoriko... servirlo y amarlo por el resto de tu vida  
Robin: (interrumpiendo) STARFIE!  
Star: (se puso nerviosa, bajó la mirada... tenía miedo de perder a sus amigos, de perder a Robin) Yo... quiero... acepto... (Casi a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo el llanto)  
Robin: No!  
GGobernante: (ignorando a Robin) muy bien... este dichoso matrimonio se ha completado... saluden ahora a los nuevos esposos en Tamaran!  
Robin no podía creerlo, Starfire se había casado... con un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía... a un tipo el cuál tal vez la maltrataría... Star se había ido de su lado... para siempre...  
La boda se celebró en una gran fiesta en el cual Robin no apareció...  
Pasaron días... Los TT (excepto Star) regresaron a la Tierra... Robin se la pasaba en el techo... pensando en _su_ Star, en que se había casado... el simplemente no podía creerlo por más que lo intentara. Tomó su motocicleta, la lluvia empezó a caer... el iba por toda la ciudad en su motocicleta pensando en varias cosas... en Star (lo que pensaba era: la noche que estaban en la rueda de la fortuna viendo los juegos artificiales ("Hermanas"), la vez que Star, en el antro estaba en el techo pensando en que su hermana era lo mejor y Robin llegó para saber que le pasaba ("Hermanas"), Cuando fue a salvarla de aquellos extraterrestres que se la querían llevar y que se agarraron de la mano ambos ("Hermanas"), Del hermoso vestido que traía puesto el día que el tuvo su cita con Kitty (Cita con el destino") y cuando ambos estaban en el techo de la Torre T, cuando Robin le sacó una sincera sonrisa a Star ("hermanas")) El seguía en su moto, iba a máxima velocidad... hasta que chocó diciendo  
**Robin: Adiós Star...**

* * *

Diganme ke les pareció... nostalgico, aburrido, pésimo, hermoso... diganme lo ke kieran... tmb acepto ramos de flores o jitomatazos, lo ke ustedes kieran yo estaré dispuesta a recibirlo, perolo ke más espero son reviews

Bye!

Atte:  
**La muñe fea FabysFafa**  
ó tmb pueden decirme **Miss Grayson**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! bueno... pues aki traigo una segunda parte de ese fic... espero ke les agrade 

Declaimer: TT no es mio y bla bla bla y ya lo saben... jeje

* * *

En la ciudad de Manhatan se escuchó una gran exploción... los tres titanes ke kedaban en la torre se levantaron alarmados (como era de noche ellos ya estaban dormidos). Vieron en su pantalla ke era lo ke había ocurrido y vieron ke Robin había chocado... los tres se preocuparon y fueron a donde se encontraba Robin. Ya ahí vieron ke había mucha gente rodeando el lugar, lograron pasar y vieron a Robin mal herido y su moto destrozada (Robin estaba incociente). Lo levaron a la torre con gran rápidez esperando que esté bien... 

Cyborg: Por que lo hiciste viejo? 

Raven: Por más que le preguntes sabes que no te contestará... sabes que cuado uno está incociente no puede hablar... 

Cyborg: si... cierto... 

Chico Bestia: Creen que nos deberíamos de contactar con Starfire y decirle lo que le pasó a Robin 

Cyborg: Viejo, al fin ke piensas! 

Raven: Dejen de estar bromeando, Robin está grave y no sabemos con exactitud donde está Starfire... la podemos contactar para que venga, pero no se si será buena idea que venga con Lectoriko. 

CB: Tienes razón... y si convencemos a Star de que no venga con su esposo amado y adorado? 

Cyborg: Y como hacemos eso? 

CB: Yo ya pensé una vez, ahora les toca pensar a ustedes dos. 

Raven: No creo ke Star kiera venir sin su ahora esposo... pero no es muy conveniente para Robin ke venga Lectoriko. 

CB: Saben? yo sigo pensando ke el nombre de Lectoriko es muy lectoritesko XD 

Cyborg: Jajajajajajaja! Chico Bestia! deja de estar jugando y vamos a pensar mejor... 

CB: ¬¬ Todo yo, siempre yo... 

Raven: ¬¬ los dos ya! no tenemos de otra ke hablarle a Starfire aunke venga con Lectoriko, Robin sabrá soportarlo. 

CB: Si es ke despierta... 

Cyborg: Klaro ke despertara... tarde o temprano despertará... 

Los 3 titánes trataron de comunicarse con Starfire, hasta ke lo lograron... Pasado 2 días Star llegó a la torre... pero con Lectoriko... 

Star: AMIGOS! Los extrañé tanto! Ke pasó con robin? donde está? 

Lectoriko: ¬¬ 

Raven: Está en la enfermeria... sigue inconciente 

Cyborg: Y nosotros hemos hecho casi todo por hacerlo despertar... pero no hemos podido 

CB: Y por eso esperamos ke tu despiertes a Robin... digo... como lo has hecho antes **(N/A: Digamos ke ya lo ha despertado antes XD)**

Lectoriko: ¬¬ 

Star: n/n bueno... iré con el... 

Lectoriko: Yo te acompaño... 

CB: Lectoriko no! bueno... ke tal si te llevamos de paseo mientras ke Star va con Robin 

Lectoriko: NO! yo tengo ke ir con MI esposa a todos lados y estar con ella! 

Cyborg: Ta bien viejo...pero no te esponjes... 

Lectoriko: ¬¬ 

Star: Bueno... Lec, vamos... 

Star y Lectoriko fueron a la enfermería con Robin... Cyborg, Raven y CB solo los siguieron, pero se kedaron fuera de esta. 

Star: Robin? Robin soy yo... Starfire, robin? puedes despertar? porfavor? 

Lectoriko: Crees ke habandole despertará? si tus amigos no han podido tu menos podrás hacerlo. 

Star: Hay ke tener esperanzas, no crees? 

Lectoriko: Esperanzas? por favor Starfire! no seas tonta e ingenua, este tipo no podrá despertar con palabras suaves y tontas como las ke dices! 

Star: Lec... por favor, no... 

Lectoriko: No ke? e? habla niña! 

Star: No akí... por favor! estoy con mis amigos 

Lectoriko: Y yo estoy con MI esposa! 

Star: agachó su mirada, le tenía miedo a Lectoriko puedes dejarme sola por favor? 

Lectoriko: Para ke? para ke le coketees a este humano torpe? fijate ke no! 

Star: Entonces dejame hablar con el... no me detengas con todo lo ke le digo... por favor! 

Lectoriko: Esta bien... me largo de este tonto lugar... pero si me enteró ke le coketeas a este estúpido humano juro ke te mato! 

Star: ... 

Lectoriko salió de la enfermeria enfadado... 

Star: Robin... empezó a llorar... recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Robin desde ke me casé con Lectoriko mi vida a sido una desgracia... tengo miedo! el me maltrata... Star llorara desconsoladamente Por favor Robin... ayudame a salir de este castigo tan horrible! 

Robin: Star... 

Star: Abrió sus ojos de felicidad al escuchar ke Robin le hablaba... pero esto lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo así ke solo puso poner su mano arriba de la cabeza de Star y durmió de nuevo Robin... me siento mejor... se ke pronto despertarás... ya diste la primera señal... Se paró y sallío de la enfermería 

A fuera de la enfermeria aún se encontraba los 3 titanes y Lectoriko... Star les contó a sus amigos sobre ke Robin ya había dado una señal ke estaba bien... Los 3 titanes entraron a la enfermería, Star y Lec se fueron a su habitación (osea la de Star). Ya en ella Lec la empezó a regañar. 

Lec: Y ke hiciste para ke ese estúpido humano para ke dijera tu nombre? eeee? le coketeaste y lo besaste! eres una... 

Star: NO! Yo no haría tal cosa, lo prometo... 

Lec: Si llora estúpida niña, siempre serás una cobarde niña ke dependerá de otras personas 

Star: Tu no conoces nada de mi! no sabes de lo ke soy capaz! 

Lec: Jajajajaja, ke miedo me das niña estúpida! eres una niña mimada ke no sabe hacer nada 

Star: Calláte! 

Lec: A mi tu no me gritas niña! le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, y Star cae me das lástima! 

Star: Por favor ya! ya no kiero seguir con esto! por favor! 

Lec: Eres una cobarde! pero bueno... siempre serás una niña mimada estúpida cobarde ke depende de los demás... 

Star: YA! 

Lec: ya ke niña! Le da otro golpe ke la deja tirada por un rato en el suelo eres un torpe! 

Star: YA! Salió desesperada de la habitación y voló al techo llorando 

Robin: Star! No! 

Cyborg: viejo! trankilo, Star está bien... ke pasó? 

Robin: despertó de momento alarmante, ya no parecía estar tan grave Star! donde está Star, kiero verla! 

Cyborg: Star está en su habitación 

Robin: Entonces.. no fue un sueño... Star está aki! conmigo... en realidad ella nunca se casó? 

Cyborg: No viejo... Star se casó, ella vino hacia aki para ver ke te sucedía. 

robin: No... no... Star se casó? no... no puede ser... 

cyborg: Lo es... pero ahora le llamo para ke venga a verte. 

Robin: Si... llamale... 

Cyborg fue a la habitación de Star y visualizó ke Star no estaba en ella, ke solamente se encontrava Lec. 

Cyborg: Hola... hey... donde está Starfire? 

Lec: Mmmmm... fue abajo para traerme algo de comer... no te procupes por ella, tarde o temprano volverá... con la comida klaro... 

cyborg: Ok... iré a buscarla 

Lec. No es necesario, ella está cocinando una comida tamaraniana ke contiene una receta secreta y nadie debe de saber lo ke tiene ni komo lo prepara... en un momento llegará... cuando llegué yo le digo ke vaya a buscarte. 

cyborg: Muy bien... 

En el techo se encontraba Star, ella estaba sentada... estaba pensando en varias cosas... en su boda... en Lec... en... Robin... se levantó, miró a su alrededor y se preparó para volar, ya estando volando se alejó más y más y más y más y más (ya me emocione XD)... 

Starfire: Lo siento... adiós amigos... adiós... Robin...

* * *

Y bien? ke tal está? cursi? cruel? diganme sus opiniones... bueno... espero ke les haya gustado... recuerden ke recibo aplausos, flores, ramos de rosas, jitomatazos, latas vacías de refreco, platanasos, etc... pero todo eso mandelo a travez de un review bien... espero ke me digan sus opiniones... Bye!

Atte: La muñe fea FabysFafa (tmb pueden decirme Miss Grayson)


	3. Chapter 3

Lágrimas viajaban por el vacío del espacio, un ser amable las dejaba viajar y ser libres. Star se sentía tan mal, kería volver a su planeta, pero sabía ke allí tarde o temprano llegaría Lectoriko

Cyborg entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Robin  
Robin: Cyborg, y Star?  
Cyborg: No tardarán en llegar, Lectoriko dijo ke en un momento viene...  
Robin: Lectoriko está aki!  
Cyborg: Si viejo, lamentamos no haberte dicho antes...  
Robin: ¬¬ y por ke no me dijeron ke ese tipo está aki!  
Cybor: Trankilo viejo, no hará nada Lectoiko, o acaso es ke estás celoso?  
Robin: Yo? celoso? porfavor viejo! como he de estar celoso de ese tipo!  
Cyborg: Trankis viejo, yo solo decía  
Robin: Y Star estaba con ese tipo?  
Cyborg: No... viejo, mejor descansa, no tardará Star en venir  
Robin: Mmmmm... me avisas inmediatamente cuando venga, está bien?  
Cyborg: Tengo por seguro viejo!

Pasaron 2 horas, Robin seguía en cama, pero no dejaba de pensar en Star, en _su _Star...  
Robin: "Como es posible ke se haya casado? Por ke me dejó? bueno... nunca me dejó ya ke ella nunca fue mía... soy un tonto! como se me ocurre haberla dejado casarse! soy un estúpido" **(NO ROBIN... NO TE DIGAS ASÍ! BUENO, AUNKE SIGAS SIENDO UN TONTO YO TE SIGO AMANDO! XD... BUENO.. YA NO INTERRUMPO)  
**Cyborg entró nuevamente con la cabeza baja.  
Robin: Y bien Cy... donde está Star?  
Cyborg: Viejo... Star... Star no está... la buscamos por toda la torre... mis censores aseguran ke no está ella aki, y Raven tmb lo asegura... lo raro es ke Lectoriko sigue aki...  
Robin: KE? como ke no está? _**MI **_**ROBIN SE LEVANTÓ DE LA CAMA)**  
Cyborg: Viejo, no te levantes, aún estas un poko debil.  
Robin: No Cyborg, si Star no está aki y se fue sin avisar es por algo!  
Cyborg: Viejo! Bestita, Raven y yo buscaremos a Star por toda la ciudad, a lo mejor fue a ver todo lo ke se perdió mientras su ausencia! Acuestate ke ahora nos ocuparemos de eso nosotros tres!  
Robin: Y ke haran con Lectoriko?  
Cyborg: Entraremos a la habitación de Star ya ke el se encuentra ahí, buscamos de reojo si ella está ahí, y si no está le decimos ke vamos a comprar una pizza, no creo ke haga un escandalo solo por ello.  
Robin: Promete ke la traeran!  
Cyborg: Si viejo, lo prometo, pero tu promete ke te kedarás aki en la cama y no te moverás hasta ke volvamos  
Robin: Esta bien viejo, pero si no la encuentra yo...  
Cyborg: Viejo... ten por seguro ke la encontraremos.

Starfire, en el vacío y lejano espacio, se encontraba dando más lágrimas al vacío, extrañaba a no más poder a sus amigos, pero no soportaba estar con Lectoriko, aquél sujeto ke la trataba como nada... bajó la mirada, sintió ke algo la succionaba y gritó desesperadamente, aunke sabiendo ke nadie la escucharía...

Chico Bestia: Starfire! Starfire! donde estás?  
Raven: Lástimas los oídos Chico Bestia  
CB: Lo siento... pero donde se metió esa niña  
Raven: No tengo ni la menor idea, ella puede ir a cualkier lugar...  
Cyborg: Y si... se fue de la tierra  
Raven: Pero, por ke se iría?  
CB: Tal vez por ke Lectoriko hizo una copia identica de Starfire y la remplaza para ke se oculte y de pronto nos atake!  
Raven: ¬¬ Si klaro... Star siempre será Star, yo lo puedo reconocer... y se ke ella es Starfire, la verdadera Star  
Cyborg: Raven tiene razón...  
CB: Me pregunto... ke estará haciendo ahora Lectoriko solo en la Torre?  
Raven: No lo se, ni me interesa, mejor sigan buscando a Starfire  
CB: A la orden generala!

Mientras en la Torre...  
Lectoriko: "Parece ke la tonta de Starfirecita huyó de pavor por mi... ja, ke tonta y mimada niña... no entiendo como me casé con esa...bueno... por ella tengo más poder en Tamaran... pero... si ella se va con ese líder suyo Robin... mi poder se desvanecerá... así ke tengo ke primero destruir a Robin y después hallar a esa torpe niña..." jajajajaja... ya me estoy sorprendiendo de mis tan buena ideas.

Robin estaba acostado... pensando en ke estaría haciendo Star o donde estará, se oyó unos pasos fuera de la enfermería, era Lectoriko el cual abrió la puerta, Robin se hizo el dormido...  
Lectoriko: Uuuu... ke bueno ke moriras dormido, jaja... así no sentirás lo ke le pasará a tu tonta amiga Startorpe  
Robin: "Que? noentiendo a este tipo, ke es lo ke me trata de decir?"  
Lectoriko preparó una starbolt y la apuntó hacia Robin (recuerden ke el tmb es Tamaraniano, así ke tiene los poderes de Star). Robin sintió un gran escalofrío y saltó en el momento ke Lec lanzó la starbolt...  
Lec: Que! no estaba tu dormido? no importa, aún sigues siento un torpe débil humano, te venceré fácilmente.  
Entre los dos pelearon un rato, como Robin se encontraba aún un poko débil calló y se le hacia muy cificil levantarse...  
Lec: Ya te rendiste humano impertinente? ja! eres mucho más débil de lo ke creía.  
Robin: No... no me rindo!  
Lec: Jajajaja! me das risa... preparate para decirle a tu amada Star ke es MI esposa ... -Adiós Star-

* * *

Y bien.. ke les pareció.. aceptos jitomatasos, aplausos, ramos de flores... lo ke sea... pero ke por favor me los manden a travez de un review o

Y bien... ahora contesstaré los mensajes o

**Nellinda:** Si... está un poko triste, pero todo se solucionará y ke bueno ke te haya gustado y te hayas tomado la molesta en leerlo o

**Michelle:** Creo ke tienes razón, este fic lo había públicado en una comu, pero aún no está terminado (la comu donde lo viste es mi comu... jeje)

**Rika no miko:** ke bueno ke te gustó.. si... está un poko trágico... pero ke más da XD

**raven:** Ke bueno ke te gustó o y tmb ke bueno ke te guste esta pareja... jeje gracias por leerlo...

**Ligthfire:** Ok.. aki ta la continuación, espero ke te guste

**Kyo Hannakasi:** si, está un poko triste... pero todo saldrá bien.. jeje... y ke bueno ke te haya gustado.. y aki traigo tu continuación

Y son todos... jeje... y bueno, si kieren ke le continue acepto 5 reviews y le continuaré inmediatamente.. jeje... Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolas! **Wenop... perdón por la demora... pero ya toy aki! espero ke les guste la sigueine parte ((y mil disculpas si está muy corto... yo soy de escritura chika y pues cuando escribo, escribo muy poko u.u))

Declaimer: TT no son míos... pero en este fic los contraté para ke actuaran para yo y no tuve ke pagarles o xD buenop... espero ke les guste o... y no olviden ke me súper hencanta Robin! (lo amo! .)

* * *

Volviendo al tiempo, aún cuando Lectoriko aún no atacaba a Robin.

Al despertar (Star) en la nada, no supo donde estaba, lo único seguro es ke no se encontraba ni en la tierra, ni en Tamaran, recordó ke antes de perder el conocimiento estaba llorando en el vacío del espacio hasta ke sintió ke algo la jalaba y la hinundaba poko a poko. Sientió ke alguien se le arpoximaba a ella, el miedo empezó a gobernar su cuerpo, hasta ke vió a unosaliens (o bien, unas aliens)vecinos de su amado Tamaran, su corazón, el ke palpitaba a mil por hora empezó a calmarce. Una de ella se le aproximó, la vió detenidamente con un gesto de desprecio y se fue, otra se aproximó después y le dió la mano a Star para ke esta se levantara.  
Esta ultima según se llamaba Martirosinua **(PERDÓN POR EL NOMBRE, PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA XD). **Martirosinua le empezó a mostrar a Starfire todo el planeta **(EL KE PORCIERTO SE LLAMABA MOASTES XD (NO ME MATEn POR LOS NOMBRES KE PONGO XD)) **, le mostró cada rincón del planeta, Star se sentía bien al estar ahí, aunke no podía negar ke extrañaba demaciado a la Tierra, aparentemente Martinosinua (mejor le diré marti, ok?) sospechó ke algo le pasaba a Star, así ke le preguntó:  
Marti: Mmmmm... sucede algo Starfire?  
Star: Mmmm... no... no sucede nada (mostrando una sonrisa no muy convincente)  
Marti: En este planeta sabemos lo ke sienten otros seres, y se ke tu extraña a algo, o a alguien...  
Star: Mmmmm... no...  
Marti: Vamos Starfire, soy un ser nuevo ke conoces, pero puedes contar conmigo...  
Star: Mmmmm... bueno... tal vez si extraño algo  
Marti: o a alguien... bueno, continua  
Star: Bueno, tal vez si es alguien, pero no puedo volver con el por ke se ke otro alguien estará ahí y me lástimará  
Marti: Bueno, bueno... si gustas puedes sustituir los alguienpor sus nombres..  
Star: Mmmmm... eres muy curiosa.. verdad?  
Marti: Si... y mucho... bueno... continua, pero kiero ke sea bien detallado  
Sta: Bueno... mira, yo ya estoy casada  
Marti: wow... y te ves muy joven para estar casada  
Star: Si... pero en Tamaran me casaron con un Tamaraniano llamado Lectoriko...  
Marti;: Bien.. continua...  
Star: Pero yo al principio creí ke iba a ser bien tanto como para Tamaran como para mi casarme con el, aunke yo no lo kiero, yo kiero a  
Marti UN HUMANO! me ekivoco?  
Star: No te ekivocas  
Marti: bien, basta de distracciones y continua  
Starfire le contó a Marti todo lo ke sentía, todo lo ke había pasado desde ke se casó con Lectoriko, una ke otra vez Marti interrumpia, hasta ke Star terminó su relato.  
Marti: Sabes? bien... si tu de verdad kieres a Riven, si me dijiste ke se llama así verdad?  
Star: No... se llama Robin  
Marti: Ahhh... ok... buweno... si tu de verdad kieres a Robin defiendete contra Lectoriko y hazle saber ke tu lo estas empezado a odiar (obvio ke a Lectoriko)  
Star: si... lo pero tengo miedo de el, tengo miedo de ke...  
Marti: Tu no te preocupes, si kieres yo te acompaño hasta tu amor humano  
Star: Enserio?  
Marti: si! pero me podrías llevar tu? recuerda ke ningun ser de Moastes pueden volar como los Tamaranianos  
Star: Muy bien

Mientras en la tierra (volviendo al final del fic anterior)

Lec: Preparate para decirle a tu amada Star ke es MI esposa ... -Adiós Star-

Lec lanzó su rayo, Robin, tras un moviemiento brusco lo logró evitar (aunke ese movimiento le doliió mucho u.u). Lec se enfureció,. lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó y preparó su starbolt.  
: Alto ahí viejo, no te muevas  
Lec al escuchar lo antes escrito volteó, vió a Cyborg (solo)  
Lec: Jajaja, ustedes par de humanos me dan risa, jajajaja  
Cyborg: Viejo, eso lo veremos (preparó su cañón laser (creo ke si es cañon laser... o no? o como sea)  
Lec: Bien, ya ke tu estás listo para luchar dejaré para más al rato a este debil humano...  
Lectoriko atacó a Cyborg el cual lo eskivó con suma habilidad, Robin cayó al suelo herido y muy débil.  
Robin: No me rendiré ante ese tipo ke me kito a Star... _Star... Star... Star... Star... si, eso es lo ke me hace fortalecer y seguir adelante... mi Star...  
_Lec: Jajajajajajajaja me das lástima humado hecho de metal  
Cyborg: Veamos kien es el ke da más lástima después...  
Ambos empezaron a pelear, Lec tenía unas muy grandes habilidades, una gran fuerza y grandes reflejos, basicamente le podría ganar a Cyborg con facilidad, pero Cyborg no se dejaba vencer.

: ALTO PORFAVOR!

* * *

Y bien... ke les pareció? digenmelo a traves de un review si?... ya saben, aceptoaplausos, jitomatazos... lo ke sea! buenop... aki dejo mis respuestas

**ligthfire:** Seee... estoy tratandole de poner de muchas cosillas... jeje, espero ke al final todo me salga bien

**Sligerer:** Ke weno ke te gustó! hubiera sido chido ke Lec se hubiera golpeado a mi mismo... pero no creo ke sea tan torpe... xD ke weno te gustó... grax por el review

**ninija misterioso:** Ouch... ese gitomatazo dolió, pero tienes una muy buena escusa o xD ke bueno ke te guste

**aneres27:** No le pasó nada al wapo de Robin ((por suerte)) aunke sigue un poko lástimado... pero... YO SIGO AMANDO A ROBIN! xD jajaja... buenop... grax por tu comentario

**raven: **Ke weno ke te guste el fic... y descuida... trtaré de no confundirte... jeje... buenop... muchas grax

**Legolas Lizaru:** Aki ya ta mi continuación! gracias por decirme esas pokitas palabras pero para mi significativas o

-**stellatedmichelle-:** Ok... jeje... ke weno ke te guste el fic aunke supongo ke ya sabrás ke pasará... o me ekivoco? jeje

Buenop... muchas graxa todos... y sigan enviando reviews o **Bye!**


End file.
